


Oh Dear

by CrimsonkillerMona



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerMona/pseuds/CrimsonkillerMona
Summary: I absolutely adore this ship so I wanted to wright them. First time writing Colin and Jon so I apologize if you don't enjoy how I wright them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this ship so I wanted to wright them. First time writing Colin and Jon so I apologize if you don't enjoy how I wright them.

Jon had honestly been so ready. He was going to tell his crush he liked them and he would be accepted or rejected. He hoped it wasn't the latter but he would be fine if it was after all it's not like they wouldn't be friends anymore. That is what Jon feared the most though, is if he told Damian about his feeling for him that the other boy would laugh in his face and break off their 6 year friendship. It would be even worse considering they had been friends so long and that it would just suddenly end even though it had been so strong despite their differences.

So it was a Tuesday in winter when Jon went with his dad to visit Batman for some mission. He really didn't know what though because he snuck off while they were talking to go find Damian. He held the letter he had written tight in his hand as he searches. Luckily he finds Damian easily. But he guess he was too late, based on what he found. True he found Damian in the living room yet he was "cuddled" up to a red head that Jon have meet before and was friends with, Colin. There was a movie playing but neither if them was watching it. Jon would understand why, it's kind of hard to watch a movie when locking lips with someone. So yeah Jon was too late, Colin already seemed to hold Damian's heart and they both seemed happy, he couldn't ruin that. He left without a word, silently dropping the letter into the trash as he does.

-_-_-_- 

Damian pulls away from his kiss with Colin, panting gently face flushing lightly. Colin on the other hand was panting more, his face bright red, following the others lips as he pulls away. "As much as I would like that Wilkes, we need to breath and the movie is still playing."

Colin pouts, " We could turn off the movie and just continue kissing and cuddling."

"I would enjoy that as well however my family has yet to learn about us and I would prefer to keep it that why."

Colin groans "fineeeee, as long as I still get to hold you." Damian nods and leans into Colin's side as they both resume watching the movie.

-_-_-_-

Jon gets back to the cave, his day kind of ruined. His dad and Bruce were just finishing their talk, neither seeming to have noticed his absence. That was fine with him, better then being questioned about where he had been. Once they are done talking, Jon and Clark leave. He follows silently behind his dad as they fly.

"Is everything alright?" Clark moves back to fly next to his son when he notices his strange behavior. Jon nods, not replying. Clark nods lightly, frowning softly. Jon wanted to tell his dad but wasn't sure how to explain it.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark didn't try to talk to Jon after that and they flew in silence till they got home. When they land he heads up to his room, giving a half-hearted wave to his mom. Lois frowns and turns to face Clark as he enters, "Did something happen?"

Clark sighs lightly, kissing his wife's forehead. "Not that I know of, he's been like that since we left Bruce's."

She nods and looks up the stairs, "I'm going to go check on him, can you finish making lunch?" Clark nods and she smiles, kissing his cheek before heading upstairs. Reaching her son's door she knocks gently.

-_-_-_- 

Jon enters his room, closing the door behind him and flops on his bed. There he stays staring at the ceiling holding back tears. He should be happy for Damian and not sad for his loss. There's a knock on his door and he sits up quickly, wiping away the tears the managed to escape. "Come in."

His mom slowly opens the door, "Hey buddy, you alright? You seem upset."

He smiles brightly, "yeah I'm good just a little sleepy."

Lois frowns lightly and moves to sit by him on the bed. "Jon are you sure?"

He nods, his resolve breaking slightly. "Yeah."

"Alright. Just remember your dad and I are here if you ever need to talk, especially if something is upsetting you."

Jon nods, "I know." His voice cracks and he can't hold back the tears any more. His mom pulls him into a hug and he leans into her chest. "I'm s-sorry."

"Oh sweetheart it's alright don't be sorry. Everyone cry but what's wrong baby?" She rubs his back. "I'm here for you."

He nods, "I know, i-its stupid really though. I s-shouldn't be crying." He hiccups lightly trying to control himself.

"If it makes you feel upset, it's not stupid, it's hurting you."

"B-but I shouldn't be hurting, I should be happy for him." He manages to quiet crying enough to talk without stuttering. 

Lois frown and brushes his hair out of his face, "for how sweetie?" Jon blushes lightly and looks down, muttering. "Jon, you can trust me. Your dad and I will love you no matter what."

Jon nods and glances up at her, "Damian."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lois blinks, "what about Damian?" 

Jon sighs lightly, "he's found someone."

She nods, "and you want to be happy for him but you're worried he won't hang out with you anymore?" Jon shrugs. "Oh it will be alright, you're his friend I know he'll find time to hang out with you, I promise."

Jon shoulders slump, "I know but it's not just that." He tears up again.

"Oh?" Lois hold him.

"I like him mom..." tears gently slid down his cheeks. "I've liked him for a while and I was finally going to tell him but b-but." He shakes his head, wiping away the tears again. Lois frowns lightly and hold him tightly, rubbing his back as he shakes lightly.

"Jon sweetie, it will be alright." She kisses his forehead gently. "I know it hurts right now, love always does but one day you'll find someone to call your own and you'll be happy. Love won't hurt then I promise."

Jon nods, "thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

When the movie ends, Damian stands up stretching. Colin groans lightly not wanting to get up. "I apologize Colin, but I have patrol this evening." Colin groans again and Damian rolls his eyes. "You can always..."  He stops, spotting something as he throws away the popcorn container.

Colin looks over as he picks into out of the luckily empty trash can. "What's that?"

Damian looks over the simple white envelope with his name written messly on one sude. "It appears to be a letter for me." He looks at Colin. "Did you write this?" Colin shakes his head and Damian nods. "Well I'll read it after patrol. Do you want to join me?"

Colin smiles and kisses his cheek, "yeah I like that idea." Damian blushes lightly and bats at him. Colin laughs lightly.

"Quite Wilkes, let's go." He leaves and Colin follows giggling to himself.

"You're adorable Dames."

"SHUT UP!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jon changes into his costume after dinner. He was supposed to patrol with Damian and if he had a choice he would have stayed home. He didn't think his heart could handle seeing him, but he can't just not go. He promised to be there. 

Jon shakes his head lightly and takes off for Gotham. He thinks as he flies. He considered going back home. He still did like Damian, he couldn't just forget his feels but he knew they would fade and it won't help if he avoids him. He knows there's some quote like distance makes the heart go founder or something. Jon didn't want to grow closer to his feeling by staying away. He sighs and lands on the roof they promised to meet on.

As soon as he lands, Damian steps out of the shadows, "You're late Kent."

Jon laughs awkwardly, "Sorry Damian, I had a kinda rough day."

Damian nods, "I invited Wilkes to join us tonight."

Oh, Jon keeps his smiles from falling, instead smiling brighter. "That's alright, Colin nice I like him."

Damian nods and Colin comes up form the alleyway. "Hello Jon." He smiles at the younger, waving.

Jon smiles back. "Hi Colin, how are you?"

"I'm doing good and yourself?"

"I'm doing alright." He shrugs. Colin smiles nodding.

"If you two are done, I would like to begin patrol now."

Jon blushes lightly, "s-sorry." Colin just giggles and nods. They all take off into the night.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After patrol and dropping Colin off at his apartment, Jon gets ready to head back home. Before he can take off Damian stops him. "Kent, it is too late you should stay at the manor tonight. I know father will not mind." Jon blinks, normally Damian wouldn't care. "If you are worried about school, need I remind you tomorrow is Saturday."

Jon shakes his head, "I know that Damian and I don't see why not. I'll just have to let my mom know." Damian nods and they start heading to the manor. As they do he texts his mom, who says it's ok but it be careful, especially around Damian. She knew Damian didn't know the pain he had caused her son but she still wanted Jon to be careful.

When they get to the manor, Jon turns to Damian and asks, "so where will I be staying?"

Damian looks at him, "In my room of course, where else would you stay?"

Jon blushes, "You do realise we aren't 10 any more right?"

Damian stares, "I am aware of that Kent, I am not an idiot."

"I k-know that just just...."

"I see nothing wrong with it Kent." Damian starts walking.

Jon shoulders slump and he gives into his fate, Damian never did listen to him anyways. "I guess you're right," he mutters as he follows.

-_-_-_-

When they get to his room, Damian sends Jon to the bathroom to shower, shoving a towel and pajamas into his arms. "If you are going to sleep in my room, you have to shower." Jon listens, but not without rolling his eyes.

Once the bathroom closes, Damian sighs and runs his hand though his hair. He walks to his closet and changes into his pajamas, doing his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Luckily he knew what was causing them. It was Jon, the only other person besides Colin to make him feel nervous. He has feelings for Jon just like the feelings he has for his boyfriend and for a slip he had earlier, Colin knew. Surprisingly Colin as well had feelings for Jon. 

So they had talked about it and both agreed that they would like him to join them in their relationship. What worried Damian though is the fact that Jon might not be interested. That itself would make Damian upset but not heart broken. What would break his heart would be if Jon quite being his friend because of it. There was a high imporabilty of that but that's what he feared the most.

As he got lost in his thoughts, he remembers the letter from earlier. Damian stands and walks over to his night stand. He picks up the letter and looks it over. Seems harmless enough, nothing quite off about it. He opens it slowly and when nothing goes off, he pulls out the letter. He begins to read it.

_I am not afraid of heights but falling. I am not afraid of the dark but what is in it.  I am not afraid of love but not being loved back. So please when I tell you this let me off gently. I don't want to lose our friendship but saying I love you. As long as you still like me but don't want to date me I understand. Just let me off gently. -Jon_

Damian's breath gets caught in his throat as he reads. Jon loves him, he doesn't need to worry about being rejected.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon finishes his shower and gets out, drying off and getting dress. As he dries his hair, he exits the bathroom. "Hey Damian, do you have an extra tooth brush I could use?" Damian looks at him and walks over not saying anything. Jon stiffened slightly, "uh Damian?" Damian continues not to say anything and stands in front of him. Jon gulps, "Damia-"

He's cut off when Damian's lips meet his. Jon's eyes go wide and just for a split second he almost kisses back. Yet the scene form earlier floods his mind and he pushes the older boy away. Tears fill his eyes and he slaps Damian. "What the hell Damian, you can't just-" He groans not sure what to say, so instead he wraps his arms around himself. Tears roll down his cheeks.

Damian looks shocked and his hand slowly raises to touch his throbbing check. "W-what?"

Jon scoffs sadly and responds angrily. "What do you mean w-what. You're with Colin, you can't just go around kissing other. What about his feeling?" He cut off by a sob escaping him. Jon shakes hid head and quickly flies out the window.

-_-_-_-

Damian quickly regains himself and runs to the window, calling out after Jon. The other ignores him and kept flying. He curses himself and grabs his phone.

-_-_-_-

Colin groans lightly, being woken from his sleep by his cell phone ringing loudly. He rolls over and answers it. "Yellow?" He yawns.

"Colin I am sorry to wake you but I kind of messed up."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Colin heads over to the Kent house. Last night Damian had told him what happened and they made a plan. Not the best plan but a plan none the less.

Colin would go and talk to Jon and if Jon understood, they would all go to the movies. Problem is though Colin had no clue what exactly to say. How even do you explain to a person that your boyfriend kissed thet after reading a love confession note you wrote to them and this was before they knew that you and your boyfriend wanted to be in a polyrelationship with them. Colin really didn't know, he have never had to do it before and the internet is pretty useless on that subject advice.

Colin sighs and knocks on the door. Lucky for him, Jon was the only one home. Both his parents had to work. So yeah, lowers the chance of anger superdad or supermom. The door opens to reveal a disheveled Jon. "Oh hi Colin," he smiles sadly. "Now's not the best time, could you come back later?"

Colin groans, "I could but I think it would be better to talk about now. It's about what happened last night."

The other stiffened, his grip on the doorknob tighting. "O-oh."

"Jon," he says hurriedly, seeing tears welling in his eyes. "I'm not angry, I just came to clear things up with you. It was just a misunderstanding. Damian asked me to come talk to you about it. Explain this whole thing to you. So please, just listen and I understand if you say no but just listen first, please." Jon stares at the ground for a little bit before nodding and stepping aside so Colin can come inside. "Thank you, and I promise I'll leave if anything makes you uncomfortable or upset, I'll leave."

"Alright," he closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon closes the door behind Colin and leads him to the living room, his heart pounding. Colin said he wasn't angry but he was still frightened. They both sit on the couch. "Alright, uh."

"Yeah," Colin chuckles awkwardly. "I'm not really sure where to start but I guess from the beginningish." He sighs. "Damian found your love confession note," Jon stiffens, he wasn't suppose to find it, "and he felt the same why and he acted without thinking first. The thing is that even though we are dating we both have feeling for you."

Colin glances at Jon who is staring at him his face feeling as if it is on fire. "W-what?"

Colin flushes lightly and looks away, "uh yeah, and we kinda talked about if and thought that uh maybe, we would want to be in a relationship with you as well. Like a polyrelationship, you know? We were going to ask you about it today, but then Damian found your note and kinda messed up our plan and now he feels terrible, but we kinda still want to still try and ask you even if it isn't as romantic as we planned." He glances at him again. "So yeah, uh what do you say?"

Jon blinks, "I uh, I d-don't know." Colin nods, smiling gently. "I mean I don't think I would be opposed but I'll need more time to think. I'm sorry."

"No you don't need to be sorry, I'm just glad you are willing to give it a chance." He smiles at Jon. "And if it's not to much to ask would you like to go to a movie with us?"

Jon smiles back gently, "what movie?"


	10. Chapter 10

Damian waited nervously, even if his stoic expansion didn't revel such, at the movie theatre. He hoped Colin would get there soon, hopefully with Jon in tow. He felt back for what he did. He had kissed him with out thinking first, something he rarely did. He sighs to himself.

Damian also felt really bad about not going to see the younger himself, but he hasn't wanted to making it worse or face Lois. He would never admit it out loud. Luckily, Colin had offered to go for him instead.

He sighs again and glances at his watch, 10 mins till the movie began and they still weren't here yet. Damian's mind starts to race coming up with ridiculous reasons as to why they weren't here yet. Had they been kidnapped? Had Jon some how convinced Colin to turn against him? Where they dead? Had Lois been there and taken out Colin before her son could be hurt more? 

His thoughts are cut off by his name being called by a familiar voice. He turns and sighs in relief, seeing Colin with Jon following behind him. It was the moment of truth to see if he was truly forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about taking so long to update, but I've just not really been motivated to write. I promise thought to try and update soon and more often.


End file.
